1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to climate control systems and, more specifically, to a climate control system having an electromagnetic compressor for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle, includes a climate control system, which maintains a temperature within an occupant compartment of the vehicle at a comfortable level by providing heating, cooling and ventilation. The climate control system also provides for good visibility through the windshield and other windows of the vehicle. Various factors, such as occupant compartment temperature, ambient temperature, external air flow and heat radiation, affect the ability of the climate control system to maintain occupant compartment comfort.
The cooling function of the climate control system is typically accomplished using a closed loop vapor compression cycle. The vapor compression cycle utilizes a working fluid or refrigerant that changes state to effectively provide conditioned air to the occupant compartment. In the past, various fluorocarbon-based refrigerants were used as the working fluid within the climate control system of the vehicle. Although Freon was successfully used in the past as a working fluid, it is now considered a xe2x80x9cgreenhousexe2x80x9d gas. Greenhouse gases are known to contribute to global warming of the environment. More recently, global warming environmental concerns have resulted in the promulgation of Federal and State laws requiring the use of R134A as a refrigerant within the climate control system of the vehicle. Although, R134A is also considered a greenhouse gas, it has a lesser effect on global warming than Freon. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a climate control system that includes a Brayton refrigeration cycle utilizing an electromagnetic compressor and a non-fluorocarbon based gas as a working fluid.
Accordingly, the present invention is a climate control system including an electromagnetic compressor that receives a noble gas in a first state and compresses the gas to a second state without a change in phase. The climate control system also includes a gas cooler operatively connected to the electromagnetic compressor, such that the gas cooler receives the gas in the second state and cools the gas to a third state without a change of phase. The climate control system further includes a power generator operatively connected to the gas cooler, such that the power generator receives the gas in the third state and decreases a pressure and an enthalpy of the gas without changing phase to a fourth state. The climate control system still further includes a cooler core operatively connected to the power generator, such that the cooler core receives the gas in the fourth state and air to be cooled, and operatively extracts heat from the air and returns the gas without changing phase to the first state.
One advantage of the present invention is that a climate control system is provided that utilizes an electromagnetic compressor in place of a mechanical compressor for a Brayton refrigeration cycle within the climate control system of a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the climate control system utilizes a nonfluorocarbon based noble gas, such as helium, as a working gas for the Brayton refrigeration cycle within the climate control system of the vehicle. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the climate control system includes an electromagnetic compressor having no moving parts and requiring no refrigerant oil. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the climate control system utilizes a turbo-alternator to extract power from a noble gas to energize the electromagnetic compressor. A further advantage of the present invention is that the climate control system includes an electromagnetic. compressor having a magnetron as a power input. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the climate control system includes an electromagnetic compressor having an electrode as a power input. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the climate control system includes an electromagnetic compressor compatible with either a single loop or dual loop Brayton refrigeration cycle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.